


Silk

by comradecourt



Series: 100 Anniversaries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, Legilimency, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Top Albus Dumbledore, victorian gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: 2nd installment of the 100 Anniversaries series.The 4th anniversary is silk and Albus has a few surprises up his sleeve for their anniversary.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired of reading Albus being made into a woobie bottom, there's a reason he's a Gryffindor. Anyways, enjoy!

The 4th Anniversary is silk.

The hotel they, or at least Gellert, had chosen for their recent rendezvous was lavish and expensive. The Savoy was one of the few hotels to have endless amenities that most standard inns did not. Such as electricity, which fascinated Albus enough to not mind the exorbitant cost of the room for the weekend. He had been lucky and had saved for this through his various article publications, plus it wasn’t as if he made a habit of courting rent boys and showering them with posh gifts. As much as Gellert teased him of his romantic gestures and wearing his metaphorical green carnation on his sleeve, he was no Oscar Wilde.

Albus entered the room, decorated in gaudy gold trim and pearl white walls. The red and gold furniture accented the room, leave it to Gellert to have such rich and expensive tastes. His eyes fell upon the bed where his blonde haired nymph laid awaiting him.

“Hello, lover.” Gellert smirked devilishly spreading out on the extravagant king sized bed clad in only a silk robe that left nothing to the imagination.

“Merlin, Gellert. Have you no shame?” Albus blushed furiously, his freckled cheeks turning red as he hung his jacket on the coat rack near the door, kicking off his buckled boots.

“Nope, no shame. I have nothing to hide, after all.” Gellert raised a brow suggestively as the robe dipped, falling off his shoulder and exposing his bare skin.

“Can't we go for a walk first? Or dinner? Not just straight to-"

“Sex?” Gellert bit his bottom lip trying to hide his impish smirk. Albus shook his head, sighing as he approached the bed.

Gellert looked up at him, slowly unbuttoning the redhead's formal vest as Albus shrugged it off. “You know you can't say no to me, Albus.” The blonde curly haired nymph teased, before continuing to unbutton the white collared shirt beneath.

“So shameless.” Albus hissed as Gellert gave him light kisses along his neck, sinking his teeth lightly into Albus’s freckled skin.

“Mmmm, but you love me for it.” Gellert purred into Albus's ear, nipping gently on his ear lobe, his voice low and sultry whispering into his lover’s ear. “Fuck me, Albus.”

“Wait-" Albus pulled away reluctantly. “Your gift.”

“Oh Albus, such a traditional romantic.” Gellert tsked. “You don't have to give me a gift every anniversary. You being here,” he squeezed Albus's still clothed ass, drawing out a groan from the redhead, “is enough of a present for me.”

“Just trust me,” Albus smirked as he pulled out his wand and several strips of red silk cloth. He muttered under his breath a spell Gellert couldn't quite recognize and the silk cloth wrapped itself around his hands tying them together.

“Albus, what's thi-” Gellert gasped as another ribbon tightened around the cloth binding his hands tying him to the metal frame of the bed. “I honestly never know what to expect from you.” His breath hitched as another piece of red cloth gently covered his eyes, he felt Albus's lithe long fingers gently tie the back of the blindfold.

“Good, I like to be a little unpredictable.” Albus cupped Gellert's chin bringing him in for a deep kiss, his lover moaned in response, bucking his hips forward. Albus smirked untying the robe Gellert wore gripping his throbbing erection.

“Albusss…” Gellert hissed as the redhead slowly teased him with slow hard tugs of his cock.  “Pleaseee.”

Albus gave him a gentle swat on the thigh. “Be good, or I'll have to punish you.”

“Maybe I want to be punished,” Gellert smirked.

“Well then, I'll have to come up with a new punishment then.” Albus pulled away as Gellert whimpered in response to the lack of touch. “What do you want?”

“You,” Gellert huffed, rocking his hips forward.

“Ask nicely,” Albus teased.

“Damn you, Albus!” Gellert gasped.

Albus slapped him on his bare thigh, a sharp cry escaping Gellert's lips. “I said nicely.”

“Argh, fine.” Gellert moaned. “Please, Albus. I want you.”

“Want me, how?”

“Merlin's beard, I don't care. Your hands, your mouth, whatever. Please, I just need-" Gellert gasped as he felt a warm wetness envelop his hardened member. “Albus…”

Gellert's breath hitched as he felt a tongue tease the tip of his leaking erection. He pulled at his restraints, wanting to run his fingers through Albus's red hair, burning like phoenix flame. Gellert could imagine it now, his lover’s cheeks flush as he slowly took all of Gellert's length into his mouth slowly. “You're too good at this. Have you been practicing with someone else-?” Gellert was answered with another slap to the thigh. He winced, Albus inhaled sharply through his nose removing his mouth slowly and teasingly from Gellert's cock, making a wet pop as he did.

“I wouldn't be so bold in stating such accusations when someone is so close to, well.” Albus slowly took Gellert’s dick back into his mouth, sucking and slightly grazing the hardened cock with his teeth, Gellert let out a low groan.

“Fuck, turning me on even by threatening me,” Gellert let out a breathless laugh. “Albus, please. I'm so close-" Gellert fought the strong silk binding that held his arms and hands back. “I want to run my fingers through your hair, and have you choke on my cum.”

“Not today.” Albus's nails scratched the inside of Gellert's thigh, the man let out a slow hiss. “Beg me if you want to cum.” Albus gripped the base of Gellert's throbbing red erection making him choke out a gasp as his hips arched forward.

“Fuck, Albus! I almost came,” Gellert whined wiggling his hips uncomfortably.

“Good,” Albus squeezed harder causing the other man to gasp again, he brought his lips to the other man's cock again.

“Please, Albus,” Gellert struggled against the silk knot around his wrists, the bed frame shook as he struggled to free himself. “Let me touch you.”

 _‘_ _You're lucky I didn't gag you as well_ _.’_ Albus smirked around Gellert's cock, using Legilimency while sucking dick did have it's benefits.

“Fuck! Please, please, please, Albus.” Gellert sobbed as his legs shook.

With the wave of his wand Albus untied the blindfold, Gellert looked down at the redhead's twinkling blue eyes looking back at him as he had Gellert's dick in his mouth. Albus hummed giving Gellert's thigh a quick squeeze. _‘Cum for me, my love.’_

Gellert heard Albus's voice sing-song in his head as he couldn't bare to hold his release any longer. Albus released his firm grip on Gellert’s cock, hot warm seed hit the back of his throat, he could still taste the saltiness in the back of his tongue. He pulled up, smirking like the cat who got the cream as Gellert panted breathlessly. “Not only do you taste delicious, but you look it as well.” Albus licked the cum from his lips. “I'd fuck you right now, but I don't want to break you.”

Albus waved his wand as the silk bonds disappeared, Gellert rubbed at his wrists still at a loss for words after his orgasm.

“I could take it,” Gellert settled next to him on the bed, Albus sliding his arm across his hip

“Hmmm, maybe,” Albus quirked a brow. “Alas, I am quite starved for food, and not just sex.”

“Give me a minute,” Gellert sighed contentedly. “And then we can do both.”

“Ah, so I did break you.”

“I don’t know whoever doubted you as a Gryffindor, but they've clearly never seen you like this,” Gellert teased as his bare foot prodded Albus's leg.

“You did, at first.”

“Mmm, until you fucked me over Aunt Bathilda's dining table,” Gellert replied smugly.

“My bravery was definitely ahead of my brain that time.” Albus chuckled pulling Gellert close, his nose pressed against the man's neck. “Thirty minutes and then we'll get dinner.”

“Mmm, fine. Surprised you don't just live off your silly sweets.”

“Happy Anniversary, Gellert.”

“Frohes Jubiläum, meine liebe."


End file.
